shattered_kingdoms_amtgardfandomcom-20200214-history
Onseuk
The Past: The Last Golden Age of the Kingdom of Onseuk Over the long history of the Kingdom of Onseuk, it’s glory and influence grew and shrank many times. At its apex, the Kingdom stretched a crossed a vast territory including many lands. This great kingdom was divided up among members of the royal family, who swore oaths of fealty to the king. A fairly applied and enforced system was created among the controlling cities and prosperity reigned. Although the Onseukian Kings were known to be fair and just to those loyal to them, there were still problems that threatened the kingdom, both from outside the kingdom, and those from within. Each time a struggle would challenge the order of the kingdom, each challenge was met and overcome, and the kingdom would emerge from the conflict stronger. Many believed the Kingdom of Onseuk could never falter. But faltered it did. At the end of the last great age of the Kingdom of Onseuk, the then King Ardon the Great produced two sons, twins. As the two boys grew up one clearly became the favorite of the aging King. Prince Jaedon, a powerful warrior who was tempered with kindness, wisdom and fairness, was soon destined to inherit the throne. While the second son, Prince Varrick, who was intelligent and powerful in his own right, was often denied many of the advantages his twin brother was offered. Varrick grew resentful of his father’s love for his brother and how he was being swept aside as if he didn’t matter. Prince Varrick began to believe he should rule instead of his brother and set out to prove that he was just as worthy to sit on the throne. While Prince Jaedon was groomed to replace his ailing father, Prince Varrick set out on an adventure to learn the world and gain knowledge and power from beyond the kingdom. For ten long years Varrick traveled to distant lands, learning many arcane secrets and grew to become a great warrior mage in his own right. Eventually Varrick received word that his father was dying, and that he should return home. So, Prince Varrick made haste back, arriving just in time to see his father one last time. Prince Varrick regaled his father with his stories of his adventures, showing him the vast riches and knowledge that he had acquired while away. He showed how he had become the stronger son for he gained his power and wealth on his own, not simply given to him in the safety of the palace. He argued that his knowledge of the lands beyond the kingdom, his personal research into the arcane arts, and his worldly perspective gave him the unique and valuable insight that a true ruler needed. But in the end, King Ardon looked into his son’s eyes and did not recognize who he saw. Varrick had changed so much, had been gone for so long, the dying king did not see a son he knew. With his last words, he named Prince Jaedon the one to succeed him. Prince Varrick felt betrayed, discarded, and forgotten. While standing over the death bed of his father, he looked to his mother and brother, they had not an ounce of pity or sympathy for Varrick. Rage and hatred for his family boiled up into Varrick, and in a twisted foreign tongue he laid a powerful curse upon his brother and the land. That until this betrayal was righted, this kingdom and its people would wither to dust. In an instant, Varrick vanished, never to be seen or heard from again. Since that fateful day, everything would change for the lands and people of Onseuk. The Present: The Cursed Kingdom of Onseuk Many do not believe in the power behind curses, but those who do point to the fate of the once great and powerful Kingdom of Onseuk. A dominion that once stretched far and wide, now has withered to ashes. The old tale of how it all happened has long since faded into myth. The difficulties and woes of those who remain among the ruined kingdom care very little now. After the death of King Ardon and the fall of the golden age, the kingdom fell into dark times. Every king that followed would face ever increasing challenges to their rule, that could never quite be met. Eventually the weakness and sense of decay drew all the kingdom’s enemies to its doorstep. The once loyal oath lords and blood-kin took advantage of the situation and began seizing land and resources for themselves. After several generations of defeat, disease, and famine the lands of Onseuk were reduced to a small territory, the last bastion of the current and perhaps the last king of this land. Written by Dale Brown Category:Kingdoms